


Running Hogwarts (the right way)

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a short time, things run smoothly at Hogwarts. Argus finally finds someone who sees things the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Hogwarts (the right way)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Notes: Originally written for the prompt Musical Chairs (I opted to use this in the sense of a change of leadership—a stretch, yes, I know) on 15pairings on Live Journal. I had planned on using this for the 200 words of crack challenge at rarepair_shorts, but it didn't exactly work out that way—back to the drawing board for that. But I sort of liked the way this turned out, so I'll post it in my own journal.

She was everything he had dreamed of these many years. She wasn't soft like Dumbledore had been. His Dolores, she saw these little monsters for what they were. The school had never run so well as when she was in charge.

Dolores was even going to allow him to bring the whips out again. Oh, the nights he had dreamed of this. Professor Dippet had a healthy respect for corporal forms of punishment, then _he_ took over, and those idiotic rules of detentions and _firm_ talkings to came into play. Argus rolled his eyes at the thought as he sped up for the dungeons to retrieve those whips. There were no two people more deserving of it than those damn twins. Trouble, the lot of them. Of course most students were.

But his angel, for that's how he saw her, she was going to allow him to show them. Show them once and for all. They wouldn't laugh at him again. He'd be the one laughing now. Laughing as they screamed and begged him to stop. His cock was hardening at the thought. There was explosion overhead, and he knew he'd lingered too long in his thoughts. He could hear his mistress screaming and he abandoned the thought of punishing students—that's how he knew he loved her. She was the only thing that could have made him forgo his thoughts of punishment.

Argus couldn't stop thinking about her even when Dumbledore came back and the school fell to shambles of disorder once more.


End file.
